


Noise complaint

by pspvita



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Degradation, Don't use salivia as lube this is why vanitas dies in the games (/j), M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Noncon is tagged as a warning, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Saliva as Lube, Slight somonophilia, Squirting, Teasing, The latter end of the fic can be seen as noncon to dubcon, Top sora technically, Trans Vanitas, Use of the words 'cunt' and 'clit', Vanitas is gross, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita
Summary: Vanitas is kind of a brat. Sora can't decide if he likes it or not.
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Noise complaint

Buzzing is what Vanitas' ears settle on while fluorescent lights spark themselves behind his eyes. It's coming from the old fan that is going above his bed. He keeps his eyes closed making sure to focus on his breathing while he comes down once more. A sheen layer of sweat is already replacing the last as Vanitas absentmindedly rubs soothing circles against his oversensitive clit. Reaching blindly to his left side, he opens his eyes and brings his phone to eye level. His other hand never lets up its ministrations, all the sound he can hear now is soft thumping against the apartment walls and his wetness. 

Scrolling with his non-dominant hand through his social media, he finds a chat with Sora. He laughs absentmindedly at the workplace incident his boyfriend, Sora, nearly getting "taken out" by a candle falling from above. There are multiple follow up messages of him whining for his attention:

_Vaaaani, are you still sleeping?_

_Answer meee_

_It's so boring here_

_I miss youuuuuu_

_Text me when you wake up?_

_Vaaaaannnnniiiiii_

Outwardly Vanitas laughs while texting back a mischievous message of, "I haven't been sleeping but I suppose you want me to text you while I'm getting off?" following it up immediately with, "Didn't know you couldn't just wait until you got home, Sora."

Locking his phone and tossing it aside, Vanitas slides his fingers back inside himself. Moving slowly in and out until he hears multiple text message alerts. He pays them no mind as he props himself up against the headboard.

Locating his dildo isn't too hard considering it has been beside him ever since Sors left for work. It's beginning to look a bit nasty due to the dried cum of an hour or so molding onto it due to the fan being on. Vanitas drools onto it, licking and sucking his own slick off of it. He doesn't stop until it's dripping with saliva. Lowering it down to his cunt is a bit of a feat due to his wrist hurting. Turns out fucking yourself for hours straight will really mess up your anatomy. 

As it enters him, he lets out a hiss from the slight stretch of the tip. It's not as big as Sora but still something to take, but ever the masochistic thing Vanitas revels in it. The pain lasts all but two seconds as he tries to shove the entire nine inches into him. To no avail, it stops just short at about seven inches. It kisses his cervix gently, which pisses him off. He grinds it up against where he wants it and groans loudly. It isn't enough. All these hours wasted with multiple toys and it isn't enough. It isn't the same as when there are another set of hands on him. Another person's untrackable motives and warmth. Masturbation is fickle in the way that he can predict almost everything he will do to himself, and that's no fun at all.

Righting himself up whilst holding the toy in him is something easily done. He rests on his reddened knees, the dildo sitting snugly in him. It is planted between the curvature of his insides and the mattress. The message alerts stop and he opens his phone to these:

_Vani! This isn't what I meant when I said take a day off_

_Hey I know you see these_

_I wanna have fun too_

_I'm almost off work_

_Do you wanna maybe call me?_

An inevitable blush runs down his cheeks and chest as he reads these texts. Contemplating it is easy but the execution will be much more… sinister. 

Moving languidly up and down the toy, Vanitas decides to call his boyfriend with an end goal in mind.

Sora picks up immediately and sounds distracted, distraught even, "Vani, what the _fuck_."

Now using his right hand to fuck the dildo up into himself, he breathes hotly down into his phone. Keeping in his noises while shakily holding his phone in his left, cum smeared all over it at this point "Bathroom. You're on your break right?"

He can hear Sora murmuring about how he wishes he were there and "this is so unfair," while listening. Only when Vanitas hears the click of a lock does he start the game.

"Take your cock out." Is all he says.

"You want me to do _what?_ You think you can just tell me to jack off at work and I'll l-" Sora begins until he hears an earnest moan from Vanitas.

Hook, line, and sinker. The shuffling of clothes and the undoing of a belt buckle makes Vanitas laugh breathlessly.

"So you've never imagined fucking me at work?" Vanitas says as he puts Sora on speakerphone. While leaning forward onto all fours, he reaches back and just barely catches the toy before it can slip out of him. 

"That's not-" 

"Not what? Not true? C'mon Sora, you know you can't **lie** to me." Vanitas replies coyly as he fucks the toy into him quickly.

"I know you've thought about me showing up," He gasps and grabs at the sheets, making sure to scratch at them and pant to get his point across, "and fucking me on your break. Pinning me up against the wall and making sure your coworkers hear me." 

Vanitas sighs gently then laughs, "I'm sure you're thinking of it now. With your cock in your hand. You wish I was there don't you. Or do you wish you were fucking me at home instead of this pathetic toy. Is that it?"

Sora short circuits and forgets that Vanitas can hear him breathing lowly, can hear him thrusting up against his fist.

"I do. I wish you were here so I could finally feel sated. I've been at it for," Vanitas bites the bedsheet to muffle his loud moan then proceeds, "hours and I'm not satisfied, Sora. I want you. And I want you now." 

"Fuck." Sora says, "I hate you so much right now." 

Vanitas ignores him while he lies down with his head next to his phone, he can angle the toy better this way. He can go faster like this. And he does. He keeps going until he is arching his back and screaming his boyfriend's name, completely unhinged. His orgasm hits him harder than expected as he takes in the sound of Sora whining for him over the receiver. 

"It's not enough Sora. You better _come_ soon." Vanitas says, making sure that Sora comprehends the double entendre before ending the call.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Vanitas wakes once more he finds that night has fallen and the fan is off. The buzzing has stopped and there are warm hand roaming his body. A panic rises before he recognizes the divots and callouses. Blearily he feels something moving inside him and he groans in appreciation. 

"Vani. Wake up." 

He hears a whisper which makes him open his eyes. A pout rests upon Sora's tired features. The brunette is kneeling above him looking ravenous. 

" _Finally_." Vanitas breathes as he reaches out to pull the other down into a kiss so aggressively that he accidentally draws blood. Sora gasps into the kiss and smiles. The toy. Vanitas is confused as to how it didn't slip out as he slept but is relieved when it moves with his boyfriend's help.

"Careful Sora I might just grow dependent on this toy if you keep it up." Yellow eyes glint in the dark as Sora huffs, pulling the dildo all the way out in order to shove it back in with brute force. It makes Vanitas laugh and gasp all at once, appreciating how good it feels when someone else is manipulating how it is he feels and when he does.

Wordlessly Sora begins to nip and kiss down his neck. Lifting up both their shirts above their heads and pinching at Vanitas' chest. A shiver runs down Vanitas spine, one that he welcomes as his knee comes up to nudge at what he views as his prize.

"Fuck me." Vanitas breathes into Sora's mouth as their hands touch every possible inch that is exposed to each other. "I want you in me now." 

Sora slams a frustrated hand down on the bed next to Vanitas' head and flips him over onto his chest. Rough hands pull Vanitas up onto his knees and a chill runs up his spine as he kneels on all fours.

The dildo is yanked out of him and quickly replaced with Sora's cock which burns in a good way. He mewls and throws his head back, panting when Sora starts to move. 

"You know you look really good like this Vani, I'm sure everyone would love to see you get fucked." Sora breathes raggedly against the back of his neck. In a swift movement he restrains Vanitas arms, pulling them backward and using them as leverage. Vanitas can only moan and choke on his saliva as Sora repeatedly fucks into him, assaulting that sweet spot of his with ample precision.

"I bet our neighbors heard you moaning like a fucking slut all day. Wondering what it was you were doing or who you were fucking." Vanitas can't deny that this is not only new and welcomed. But it's making him embarrassingly wet. The slick sounds of his cunt along with the lewd noises of the cock in him make him drool. _Fuck I should tease Sora more often._ Vanitas screams bloody murder as he cums on his boyfriend's cock, flushing a deep maroon when he finds himself squirting involuntarily.

"Wow Vani, look you wet yourself." Sora laughs and Vanitas is crying when two fingers begin to rub at his clit. The overstimulation of it makes him clench unbelievably tight around Sora. His eyes are shut as he approaches another orgasm, mindlessly being fucked into like a ragdoll. His mind wandering as his hips unconsciously meets the thrusts.

"Ah, wait!" Is the only thing he can say by the time he cums once more, crying when relieved. He shudders and begs Sora to stop, to slow down, to let up just a bit.

"But Vani, I thought this is what you wanted." Both their minds are reeling as Sora cums inside of him. Making sure to rut and push his cum into Vanitas' cervix.

The heat of the cum gushing into him makes Vanitas docile. It relaxes him. Sora lets go of his limp arms as he braces himself for the onslaught of rough thrusts.

"More…" Vanitas murmurs as he licks the tears that slide down his own face. This is something he can get drunk off of. Something dangerous that he could never get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Vanitas 2021. Thanks.


End file.
